Into The New World
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Terkadang manusia harus belajar melangkahkan kakinya ke dunia yang baru dan memulai cerita baru. My First HitsuHina. RnR please!


Kami sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kami sayangi, mereka pergi—berlalu dengan cepat dan meninggal bekas di hati. Tapi, terkadang manusia harus melangkahkan kaki ke dunia yang baru—dan melupakan masa lalu.

Into The New World

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

**= 1****st**** POV: Hinmori Momo =**

Aku menatapnya, dan mendapati ikrar itu telah selesaikan diucapkan. Ah, kenapa aku tidak sadar? Apa karena aku sibuk menyesalinya?

Ya, pria itu—Kurosaki Ichigo, seseorang yang sedari dulu aku cintai—dan perempuan di sebelahnya—Kuchiki Rukia, sahabatku sejak kecil—telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Menyesalkah aku dengan takdir itu? Ya, aku tahu benar, aku menyesalinya.

Aku menyesal, tidak menyatakan perasaan itu pada Kurosaki-kun. Aku menyesal, tidak mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya pada Kuchiki-san.

Bodohkah aku, karena menyembunyikan semua perasaan ini hingga membuat diri sendiri yang merasakan sakit?

Aku tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Orang-orang di sekitarku sudah berdiri sejak tadi—dan berjalan ke arah suami istri itu untuk mengucapkan "Selamat atas pernikahannya" dan kata-kata lainnya.

Sedangkan aku, hanya diam dan merenungi semuanya.

Dan aku sadar, aku harus pergi dari sini.

.

.

**= 1****st**** POV: Hitsugaya Toushiro=**

Aku menatap layar televisi di hadapanku dengan tatapan bosan. Ya, aku terpaku di tempat dan tidak berminat sama sekali untuk melakukan apa pun.

Bagus, aku hampir mati bosan di sini.

Aku mendecakkan lidah sebentar saat melihat pakaian hitamku masih tergeletak di dekat sofa—pakaian yang aku kenakan kemarin, saat pemakamannya.

Oh bagus, aku kembali mengingatnya.

Perempuan itu, yang ternyata sudah memiliki takdir untuk meninggalkanku. Matsumoto, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Aku mendesah pelan dan mendapati dadaku terasa sesak. Dan aku merasakan wajahku panas, seperti saat tahu bahwa dia sudah pergi karena kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Padahal kami baru saja bertunangan, padahal kami belum menikah sama sekali.

Oh bagus, lagi-lagi aku merasa kacau seperti hari-hari lalu. Dan aku tahu, aku sepertinya butuh menghirup udara segar.

.

.

**= 3****rd**** POV: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushiro=**

Hinamori berjalan, dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang hampir di tabraknya—karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk merenungkan semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Maaf, aku hampir saja menabrakmu," ujarnya pelan lalu ingin segera berlalu saat lelaki itu menampakkan reaksinya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tadi begitu," komentar Hitsugaya, "Kau tidak datang ke pernikahannya Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san?" lanjutnya.

Hinamori terpaku sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Yah, aku datang tapi sekarang sudah selesai, jadi aku memilih pulang saja. Kau kenapa tidak datang?"

"Aku terlalu terpukul untuk datang ke sana, hanya mengingatkan akan kenangan buruk."

Jawaban Hitsugaya itu terbilang cukup ampuh untuk mengingatkan Hinamori akan peristiwa tunangan Hitsugaya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan mendatangi keluarganya di luar kota.

"Oh, aku juga, tapi justru aku sama sekali tidak bahagia seperti kebahagiaan sahabatku—Kuchiki-san maksudku."

Dan perkataan Hinamori juga lumayan ampuh untuk mengingat Hitsugaya akan perasaan Hinamori pada Kurosaki—yang sampai sekarang tidak tersampaikan sama sekali.

Hitsugaya mendesah. "Nasib kita sama."

"Ya, kebetulan yang hebat."

Mereka tertawa kecil—menyadari karena menemukan orang bernasib sama dan merasakan perasaan senang di hati. Setidaknya sekarang mereka memiliki tempat untuk berbagi cerita.

.

.

Sejak itu, mereka berusaha mengerti satu sama lain, belajar untuk menerima takdir yang sudah di gariskan untuk mereka. Tapi terkadang, ada secuil perasaan yang masih tersisa di dalam hati masing-masing, perasaan sakit.

"Hitsugaya-kun," panggil Hinamori.

"Ya? Ada apa Hinamori?"

"Aku berpikir, memang benar, manusia tak perlu melupakan masa lalunya. Tapi dia harus mengambil semua kenangan di dalamnya, untuk bekalnya di masa depannya," ujar Hinamori sembari tersenyum tulus—senyum yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

"Ya memang benar, manusia harus belajar untuk melangkah kaki dan membuka cerita baru dalam hidupnya," timpal Hitsugaya turut tersenyum.

Ia tidak ragu, untuk menggenggam tangan perempuan di sebelahnya itu. Lalu berkata, "Mari membangun semuanya, dari awal, demi masa depan yang lebih baik."

Hinamori mengangguk. "Ya, aku berharap demikian."

.

.

Ya mereka akhirnya mengerti. Tak selamanya, manusia akan terus terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Karena masih ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki segalanyanya, memulai semua dari nol dan menata kembali hidup mereka yang sempat berantakan karena satu kenangan buruk di dalamnya.

Dan tak ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk melangkah ke dunia yang baru.

.

終了

The End

.

Author : ABALL~ T.T

Huhu, fic yang saya selesaikan dalam sehari ini ternyata seperti ini. Saya emang di takdirkan nulis paling sebentar itu 3 atau 4 hari - -" maaf dengan typo ya :D

Jadi ada hint Ichihina sama HitsuMatsu yee xD

Saya terinspirasi dari lagu Girl's Generation, debut mereka yang "Into The New World". Lagu dan MV mereka bagus sekali :) –tapi maaf bila ada yang tidak suka dengan mereka-

Ok, apakah ada komentar dari kalian?

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
